Swear to me the Twilight
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City songfic... Disclaimer i dont own the song or the characters or hogwarts sadly:  Blaise and Hermione were in love but the n she left him for a while, so he thought. She's been gone for years now. What will he do?


_**The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_

It's been almost a year since I first really, actually _saw _you. And it's been three months since you walked out my door. But I don't like to think about that. Afterall, you did say "I'll come back one day. I just cant take this right now." So one day you'll come back.

That first day I saw you as you really are, it wasn't really a day. It was a late night in April and I was escaping up to the Astronomy Tower for some fresh air. But I wasn't alone up there. You were there too. The stars and velvety sky outlining your perfect silhouette.

These nights I just lie here in my bed and gaze out the window at the star and sky. That night was cold, but you poured me some of your hot chocolate and we struck up our first conversation of many._****_

_**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<strong>_

Every night I fall asleep and wonder where you are. Are you safe? Are you happy? I know I am safe, but not so happy. You already knew that and you know why. I miss your hugs when I'm upset and I miss your laugh as you try to cheer me up. You made my life so much brighter.

_**I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here<strong>_

When I go home to Italy, its so beautiful. It reminds me__of you. I want to take a photograph and send it to you, Hermione. You once told me you had always dreamed of visiting Italy one day. I told you, you could do more than that you could live here. I really wish you were here._****_

_**I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_

We used to sneak out of our separate Houses and go up to the Astronomy Tower and stay there all night. The sun would start to rise before we descended back into the rest of the world. All night we'd sit there whispering, not wishing to disturb the beautiful silence of the night. Now that you're gone it's not the same. The stars don't have the same luster and I cant whisper to myself in those wee morning hours._****_

_**The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<strong>_

But those nights, or early mornings, while I sit there in the silence, I'll look down at my hands and, dear, I almost cry. After two and a half months, you grabbed my hand when you saw a shooting star leaping through the heavens above. "Blaise! Look!" I gazed at your face instead.

Wonder radiated off your face, your lips were curved up in a gentle smile, and your chocolate eyes were molten chocolate. Even after the tail of the star disappeared over the horizon, we were still silent and still holding hands. All I could think was that your fingers were meant to be between mine._****_

_**I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>'Cause cold nostalgia  
>Chills me to the bone<strong>_

Then after five months, you fell asleep against me and I couldn't just up and leave. Therefore, I stayed there and fell asleep also. We continued falling asleep at the top of the Astronomy Tower and waking only for sunrise. I've had to find a new way for me to sleep since I became so used to that. It's been two days now that I haven't slept. I just cant do it without you. Not to mention that every time I fall asleep I think of you._****_

_**But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<strong>_

In those sweet, sweet dreams, we're still 17, but we're at a gorgeous house surrounded by amazing Italian countryside. It's twilight and the wind is gently blowing I'm on the front porch of our home watching the horizon as the sky turns tie-dye. The whole while, I'm thinking of you and your face and your lips (those perfect, _perfect_ lips), and your hands...

And other parts of you. I'm really, really deep in thought. Then I feel a presence behind me and there you are looking as beautiful as the night sky. My Hermione. You came back! I'm not alone!_****_

_**As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<strong>_

The only bad thing about night time is that, these days, it reminds me all too much of you. Everytime I blink it's your face I see on the inside of my eyelids. And every single time I see your face it makes me think of you even more than before._****_

_**When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_

I just couldn't stand being away from you. You weren't coming back, Hermione. I waited for 11 years but you didn't return to me like you promised. So I took my life. I waited for twilight, my love. You were the last thing in my mind. The pills made everything hazy and the twilight became vanilla flavored just like you were, dear.

I'm sure in the end my violet eyes shone like the sky and I felt so light like I could fly up to greet the moon and the stars. Then I could taste those clouds and see if they tasted like sugar or you. For one second, I believed I had tasted the sky and I felt so alive._****_

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew  
>But I swear I won't forget you<strong>_

Everything faded to black and we all know what that makes me think of. Slowly, I forgot the world that I used to live in. Everything about the war, the animosity between our Houses, all of it. Except for you.

I swear I will never forget the memory of you, Hermione Jean Granger. That's just not possible. And I keep my promises. You're the best and worst thing that ever happened to my life.

_**Oh, if my voice could reach  
>Back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear  
>Oh darling, I wish you were here<strong>_

The last thought that I ever have is that if I had a time-turner (like the lovely one you used to have) I would go back to the time when you asked me if I had one wish what would it be. Then I would give you my real answer.

"I wish you were here next to me, forever."


End file.
